1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device which may achieve uniform picture quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device is a device which visually displays data information, such as characters and figures, and images.
Display devices of the related art may be classified into emissive display devices and non-emissive display devices. The emissive display devices are display devices which may emit light by itself. Emissive display devices include a plasma display panel (PDP). Non-emissive display devices are display devices which may not emit light by themselves. Non-emissive displays include a liquid crystal display (LCD). Recently, in the related art, a liquid crystal display having excellent performance has been widely used.
In a liquid crystal display of the related art, a liquid crystal display panel displays data information or a picture, such as an image, receives light from a backlight unit, and displays a picture. Backlight units are classified into a direct type and an edge type according to positions of light sources.
An edge type backlight unit has a structure in which a lamp unit is disposed on the side surface of a light guide panel. The edge type backlight unit may be applied to liquid crystal displays having a relatively small size, such as a laptop computer and a desktop computer.
A direct type backlight unit has a structure in which a plurality of lamps are disposed in parallel under a liquid crystal display panel. Since light emitted from the plurality of lamps is directly supplied to the liquid crystal display panel, the direct type backlight unit may be mainly used as large-screen liquid crystal displays which require high luminance.
In case of the direct type backlight unit (hereinafter, the backlight unit), a lens scattering light emitted from a light source may be provided above the light source. As seen from above, the lens may scatter light emitted from the light source in a circular shape.
A liquid crystal display of the related art is mainly formed in a rectangular shape. Further, since a distance from a light source of a backlight unit to a corner is long, the amount of light incident upon the corner of the liquid crystal display is smaller than the amount of light incident upon other regions. The corner of the liquid crystal display, upon which a small amount of light is incident as compared to other regions, may be recognized as dark regions. Thus, the display device may have non-uniform luminance and low picture quality.